User blog:Woodtoaster/Eeire Owens
''Eeire Owens ''is a human with the ability of Meta Teleportation. With this power she was able to access a drifting Personal Reality, which she claimed for her own and used to change herself in unimaginable ways. Info Before finding the Personal Reality, Eeire had already lived her life three times, teleporting her consciousness back in time before death. She never had qualms about using her power to achieve success. It was when she was in the 17th year of her third life that she wondered how everything would look from the outside. She decided to give it a shot, and teleported away from totality, that's where she found a drifting Personal Reality with no user, it was just there, abandoned. Eeire took control over it by teleporting away the bonds that separated her from the control of the reality, claiming to herself. There were no limits to what she could achieve there. The realm was completely empty, but she could create anything she wanted, and the reality would make up for the shortcomings of her imagination, achieving perfect results. She used her new domain to modify herself, becoming almost as powerful outside as she was inside of the new world. Appearance Eeire is a slim young lady. She has straight long purple hair and grey and blue eyes. These traits are almost always present despite the many changes she has imposed to her body. Personality Eeire has a general "off" feeling to her. There is a slightly usettling feeling about anything she does, about her general being. There is nothing distinctive about her appart from this unnerving feeling she gives. She is ambitious and will strive for more and more forever. WIPPITY WIP Powers Eeire's powers depend on if she is either in her personal reality or out of it. Inner Eeire's personal world is completely empty, but she can create anything if she wishes. Eeire can obtain information out of nowhere, making her virtually omniscient as long as she is looking for information. She can bring anything from her Personal Reality to the real world with her Meta Teleportation and vice versa. Absolute Existence: Eeire can limitlessly modify her own existence when inside her Personal World. Though she keeps these changes outside too, she can't change in the outer world. *Belief Dependent Capability **Belief Empowerment Claircognizance: As long as she consiously requires informtion, the Personal Reality will produce it for her. The exact method it uses to generate knowledge that matches the real world is still unknown *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Epiphany Inducement **Knowledge Transcendency Existence Declaration: Decide what is allowed to exist in her Personal World and what is not. She can even get rid of unwanted things by dispersiong them to the point that nothing remains intact. *Dissolution God Mode: Completely unbeatable in her Personal Reality. Her skills and abilities there are unmatchable. *Supernatural Dominion: Control any aspect of her domain. Her will is absolute. *Omnificence Living Anomaly: Claiming a Personal Reality to herself isn't even close to following the normal rules of reality. This combinated with the many changes and modifications she used this new wolrd for on herself have made Eeire a being that not bends, but breaks said rules. *Living Conduit Power Anchoring: By removing any barriers or limitations that kept her from becoming the user of the Personal Reality, by teleporting them away, she has anchored it to her own being. Omnilock: The Personal Reality exists outside of everything else. It's completely sealed and immune to happens outside of it. *Reality Separation **Reality Departure Self Sufficiency: Eeire has learned by herself how to use her new power. She needs no help or aid and will overcome all obstacles alone. Outer Eeire's original ability was that of limitless teleport,. She could be anywhere, anywhen, without limit. She mastered this ability to the point where she could easily teleport her fantasies into reality, and even learned to set triggers for her power to teleport her to the Personal Reality in case she dies so she can resurrect again. *Anti Storage * Absolute Access * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Meta Summoning * Omnilock * Planeswalking ** Time Travel/Temporal Teleportation * Spatial Displacement * Spatial Slicing * Subjective Reality * Teleportation ** Instant Transmission ** Event Teleportation Abilities WIP Equipment Tinker Blade the Tinker blade is a large, knife-like weapon that has a unique method of use. The Blade gathers nformation about a specific target through unknown means and deduces the best characteristics the user would need to defeat the target. The user must then kill themselves with it, and the Blade will resucitate them while also granting them all the abilities needed to crush the target. *Claircognizance *Adaptation Manipulation **Grants Superior Adaptation/Self-Adaptation Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet